


A Winter's Ball

by harperleigh



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Light Angst, Shakespeare Quotations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harperleigh/pseuds/harperleigh
Summary: Eliza and Hamilton meet at a party.Instead of shaking her hand Eliza is surprised when he gently lifts her hand to his lips. His penetrating gaze never leaving her face, “If it takes failing my law exams for us to meet, it would have been worth it.”(Strong influences from Romeo and Juliet. I’m so sorry Shakespeare)





	1. Part 1

Eliza tries to stroll confidently across the plush carpeted floors skirting the small groups of people milling around. Arriving solo at parties was the worst. She had yet to see someone she knew and now she wishes she’d grabbed a drink from the makeshift bar near the entrance hall, only to have something to do with her hands.

If she didn’t feel out of place before, she acutely feels it now as she looks down at the massive ballroom. Every surface is richly decorated with marble, mirrors and intricate gold leaf, she feels like she’s been transported to the Palace of Versailles. The décor is starkly different to the heavy bass emanating from the speakers, and the pulsating, rowdy crowd dancing along. She leans over the railing searching through the packed dance floor, sighing with relief when she spots Angelica in her spangled blue and red costume on the other side of the ballroom.

Reaching the bottom of the staircase she begins to weave her way through the dancing throng of costumed college students. At one stage narrowly avoiding a drink spill from an unsteady-looking Daenerys, the beer splattering onto the once pristine marble floor. A scrawny looking Khal Drogo, she presumes is drunken Daenerys’ boyfriend shoots Eliza an apologetic look before leading his partner off the dance-floor. Eliza gingerly steps over the spill, this whole place is much too expensive for a party like this, she can already see an abandoned Chuck Taylor dangling from a wall sconce.

“Angelica!” she shouts over the music trying to draw the attention of her older sister as she wades through the crowd. Angelica, unsurprisingly has commandeered one of the few tables, and appears to be surrounded by several friends clearly enthralled in whatever anecdote she is telling.

Angelica finally looks up squealing out an excited, “Elizaaaa!” rushing over to engulf her sister in a warm hug. In her exuberance she manages to tangle her lasso with Eliza’s feathery angel wings, making Eliza wonder how many pre-drinks she’s already downed.

“Did you just get here?” she demands, barely pausing for Eliza’s reply before she’s pulling her along, the crowd all but parting for Angelica.

“Coming through, excuse me, Schulyer sisters here... Hey nice costume Jenny! Sorry, watch out… excuse me, precious cargo- baby sister here. Hey Bud eyes up here that’s my little sister, excuse me.. Katie we’re on for shots later yeah? Excuse me…”

Eliza laughs at Angelica’s running commentary and friendly exchanges as they glide pass her peers. Angelica’s always been sociable and popular; it wouldn’t surprise her if she knew ninety percent of the people in this massive room. Once back at the table she shoos a young guy from one of the chairs, installing Eliza next to her. “I’m so glad you’re here,” she smiles at Eliza fondly.

“It doesn’t look like you were too lonely,” Eliza points out giggling at Angelica’s faux glare.

“Well it’s not every day that I get to hang with my beloved sister,” Angelica laments.

Eliza knows it’s true, having previously been inseparable from her two sisters she had found it difficult to adjust to Angelica’s move interstate for an internship and her own transition onto college campus. So when Angelica had a brief break to fly back in, she had urged Eliza to join her at a much anticipated party one of her friends had been organising. Eliza had initially balked at the ‘costume non-negotiable’ rule but was glad she had thrown something together as dressing casually would surely have raised more eyebrows.

“I see you finally decided on a costume. Juliet, right? All you need now is a Romeo!”

“Thanks, I had to go shopping in Peggy’s wardrobe again,” Eliza responds smoothing down her long white dress. She gives silent thanks for her younger sister’s extensive and eclectic clothing collection, who knew angel wings were once a popular accessory.

“It suits you, saintly Eliza, who always wears her heart on her sleeve. Not sure about the virginal part though….” Angelica teases, moving swiftly out of reach as Eliza goes to pinch her arm.

“Angelica, as if you could not get any more stunning-” a new voice cuts through the music and clamour. A young man dressed as a musketeer sidles up to them, “I see you have come as the 8th Wonder of the World…”

“Give it a rest, Hamilton,” Angelica laughs. “Come meet my sister.” She beckons the young man over.

Eliza shifts nervously; she knows perfectly well who Alexander Hamilton is. She’d met him last year at Angelica’s karaoke-themed birthday party, and he’d made quite an impression. Self-assured he’d jumped up onto the stage to serenade the room with Bohemian Rhapsody, and later hearing him speaking to his friends he was clearly genius-smart. Eliza was intrinsically drawn in. She thought it was because he reminded her of Angelica, but as the evening went on she realised how keenly she wanted him to notice her too.

An easy smile lifts up the corners of his mouth in turn lighting up his eyes. He habitually tucks some hair behind his ear as he gazes at her curiously.

“Eliza Schuyler, pleasure to meet you.” Her voice shakes slightly under his scrutiny, and she hopes they can’t hear her heart’s rapid rhythm.

His eyes widen slightly- “Alexander Hamilton,” he counters holding out his hand for her to shake.

“Eliza’s studying to be a Social Worker,” Angelica explains, “but she stresses too much so I made her come out tonight. Hey, maybe you two have seen each other at the library, Alexander haven’t you been practically living there in the lead-up to exams…”

Instead of shaking her hand Eliza is surprised when he gently lifts her hand to his lips. His penetrating gaze never leaving her face, “If it takes failing my law exams for us to meet, it would have been worth it.”

And for a second Eliza’s drowning in his brown eyes. Her grip on reality feels like its slipping, with her surrounds fading out and all she can see are his brown eyes, the sound of her pulse hammering in her ears. She wonders if this is what it’s like to be swept up in a hurricane and to lose control–terrifying, but also feeling like flying.

“You’re such a ham, Hamilton!” Aaron Burr’s voice shatters the warmth. “He’s been kissing hands all night. Just because you’re running for the Student Council doesn’t mean you have to go around kissing everyone.”

“Shut up Burr, I haven’t been kissing hands all night,” Alexander mutters dropping her hand suddenly. Eliza tries not to contemplate the empty feeling it leaves behind.

Instead she stares at Aaron irritably. Though Eliza’s somewhat accustomed to Aaron’s candour having grown up as family friends, his open disdain of Alexander raises her hackles. She tries to convey her disapproval unfortunately Burr remains oblivious, “How have you been Angelica and Eliza? Don’t believe l I’ve seen you guys since that shindig Governor Schuyler was throwing for-”

Luckily Mark Lafayette saves the day, materialising with a bottle of wine and stack of cups, “You are the worst Burr, run along now.”

Burr laughs awkwardly not used to being so easily dismissed, until he sees Lafayette’s pointed look. “I’m going to go find Theodosia,” he politely nods at Eliza and Angelica before wandering off.

“Drink up mon ami! The night is still young and we are too young to be wasting time on frivolous small talk,” he says jovially distributing drinks.

When he comes to hand Eliza a drink he looks enthralled. “Angelica, you neglected tell me how charming your sister is,” he admonishes.

Eliza laughs heartily at this saying, “It’s always nice to meet more of Angelica’s friends, and flattery will get you everywhere.” Clinking her cup against Lafayette’s Eliza misses the glare Alexander shoots at him.

The first hyped bars of a pop song blare through the speakers and Angelica’s face lights up. “Okay we have to dance, this one’s my favourite!” She starts dragging Lafayette into the throng of dancers only turning back to give Eliza a quick wink.

Eliza tries not to panic at her sister’s abandonment. Alexander still seems a little off since Burr’s earlier dig; stormily staring into his wine. He seemed so confident and eloquent before now he’s just so quiet. Her palms start to get sweaty as the uncomfortable silence grows. She tries not to chant the mantra ‘don’t be awkward, don’t be awkward’ out loud.

“Did you say something?” He looks up abruptly.

“Um no I didn’t.”

“Oh okay,” he nods thoughtfully before sighing. “I hate these kinds of parties. It’s just another opportunity for rich, entitled kids to show off.”

Eliza’s eyes widen at the bitterness in his voice. “I’m sure not all parties are…”

“I thought I would get to leave all this classist bullshit behind when I started college, you know what I mean?” His voice turns scathing as he builds steam, “But they are all the same- never had to work a day in their life. Mummy’s probably hooked on Botox and Daddy’s a political scandal in the waiting. All living in their giant gilded mansions clearly trying to compensate for their messed up dysfunctional relationships-”

Eliza can feel her face burning at the vitriol he’s spewing, is this what he truly thinks of her? That she’s a spoilt snob with a messed up family?

“Stop.” Eliza raises her hand barely disguising the hurt in her voice. “What the fuck are you trying to say?!” She can see the shock in his face, mouth agape. At least he’s stopped talking now. “Why would you say that? Not everyone is like that and just because my Dad is in politics ….” She’s shaking her head, trying to blink away unbidden tears. “Excuse me,” she rushes away before he can get another word in.


	2. Chapter 2

Once out of the ballroom she considers hiding in the bathroom until her angry tears subside but abandons the thought immediately. She’s not going to sit crying in some bathroom stall just because of some obnoxious boy- she’s better than that. Instead she picks a doorway at random which leads her into a stately living room and continues to do that. Pick another doorway wandering through opulent room after room, taking calming breaths ignoring the curious glances from diminishing party-goers until the music and her anger is just a distant dull throb and she’s alone.

This room holds a grand piano in the centre with baroque- style chairs and sofas situated around it. The empty space half-lit by moonlight and a large fish tank which stands against the opposing wall.

What an unexpected turn the night has taken- and now it’s too early to leave and she’s too sober to feel composed or calm. Her face burns with embarrassment as she replays her earlier emotional outburst. But she can’t help but feel a little gratified that she defended her family. When Angelica hears what Alexander has said about their parents… It dawns on her that she can’t tell Angelica, she’ll probably publicly castrate him. No she will have to keep this one to herself. She can’t believe she actually considered this guy-

Distracting herself from such thoughts she moves to the giant aquarium and the comforting glow of the tank. Peering closer she examines the tropical fish who play hide and seek amongst the coral. She follows the path of an iridescent blue fish which darts into an unoccupied hollow…. And locks eyes with two familiar piercing brown eyes. With an annoyed groan she jerks away from the tank, as the eyes through the glass become panicked.

She’s almost down the hallway when an out of breath Alexander rushes towards her seemingly from the adjacent room, “Wait, Eliza! Please, I want to apologise!”

A few college kids stare at the outburst, and she pauses surprised at his dishevelled and anxious state. He quickly continues, “I’m sorry Eliza I didn’t mean those appalling things. That is, I meant what I said- well some of it- but not about you, or your family! I’m such an idiot, sometimes I just shoot off at the mouth.” The words are falling out of his mouth in disarray, his hand half raised towards her in a helpless gesture.

He looks around and asks almost timidly, “Can we go somewhere quieter?”

“Okay,” she nods slowly, allowing him take her hand and guide her to an alcove further down the hallway.

“Things have been…difficult lately. I’m actually not from around here, no surprises there I guess. I grew up on a tiny island in the middle of nowhere and we we’re pretty poor. Things were hard even before my Mum passed away. I was only able to move here because of the charity of other people and I got into Kings College because I’m on a scholarship.” He takes a steadying breath, still not quite able to meet her stare.

She’s wants to speak up, her instinct to reassure but she stops herself as he clearly struggles to say more.

“What I’m trying to explain is that, I thought by moving to America I could at least build a new life for myself and it would be a fresh start. But even now when I thought things were going well, it’s like my past continues to keep dragging me down. Sorry I’m talking too much again…” He’s fidgeting nervously, his gaze finally searching her face.

She wonders what hardships he has seen, what sorrow and depths he has had to wade from, moulding him into this bright young man with such a fragile heart. “Its fine Hamilton,” her words feel inadequate compared to what he has just shared.

But his whole body seems to uncoil and relax and relief floods his face. “Thankyou Eliza! And it’s just Alexander, I’d really like it if you’d call me that?” he requests

“Sure,” she responds suddenly feeling shy. She’s not sure when it happened but now both his palms press against her own, and she finds that she doesn’t want to move away from him.

“Please forgive me for my abominable manners?”

“Of course, there is nothing really to forgive. You must have found it frustrating at times to not be taken seriously based on your own merit. But honestly, most people don’t care about where you have come from Alexander. They just want to know you’re a good person, and if they truly take the time to understand you, then they are worth your time,” she says simply.

He looks almost awestruck and she wonders is she’s overstepped a line but then, “Thankyou Eliza, I knew you would understand. After all you are dressed as an angel.” His smile is back in full force and it feels like she’s stepped from shadows into the sun.

“Actually I’m supposed to be Juliet, from the Baz Luhrmann version of Romeo and Juliet,” she says coyly. “Oh speak again, bright angel!” he teases barely missing a beat. “What would you have me say?” She’s flustered and him staring at her like that isn’t helping

“O wilt though leave me so unsatisfied?” he pouts.

She grins suddenly remembering an appropriate line- “What’s in a name? That which we call a rose. By any other word would smell as sweet... I would have brushed up if I had known you were such a fanboy for Shakespeare.”

“Ah but Eliza, never underestimate the power of the Bard. Especially when you’re trying to impress a girl… is it working?” he asks expectantly.

She’s blushing now and nods quickly. Then he’s asking if she wants to grab a drink and she readily agrees biting her lip in anticipation

 

\-------

 

Eliza’s not sure how late it is but the moon still sits high and she prays that it stays there. Even though she and Alexander have spent most of the night talking, she dreads that the tendrils of the dawn will chase away what the evening has brought like a long-forgotten dream

As if on cue reality crashes back in, with the whine of encroaching sirens breaking the reverie they have made for themselves. “The cops are here!” a guy dressed in a messy toga yells half tripping down the corridor. Eliza peers out the window and sure enough several police cars are winding down the driveway, lights flashing and sirens blazing.

Alexander looks mildly annoyed by the interruption. She thinks it may be because he also doesn’t want to leave and her heart feels funny and light in her chest at the thought. He jumps up grabbing her hand and they begin to move with the rising stream of partygoers trying to leave. Oddly enough, no one looks too panicked about the arrival of the police

Even Alexander, though walking briskly, seems unworried. “What are you going to do now?” he asks trying to look nonchalant.

Eliza glances at an ornate clock which reads 3.15am. “I should probably go home, it’s pretty late,” she answers regretfully.

“Can I call you?” he implores. “Or text? Or write to you?”

She laughs happily at his enthusiasm, “How about all of the above.”

“Hamilton! There you are! Where have you guys been hiding all night?” Lafayette’s suddenly at their side. “Did you hear what happened? Apparently the guy who organised this doesn’t actually own the house, it’s an Air BnB!”

Lafayette cackled gleefully only stopping when he sees Alexander nodding absent-mindedly, busy watching Eliza carefully type her number into his phone.

“Well kids, my cars actually parked on the other side.” He’s gesturing in the opposite direction, staring curiously between Alexander and Eliza who haven’t moved. “I’ll just wait over here while you um say goodbye or whatever…”

“Do you need a lift home?” Alexander asks her hopefully.

“No that’s okay I’ll go with Angie.” As if on cue she can hear Angelica calling her name through the crowd despite not being able to see her yet. And for a second Eliza chooses to be utterly selfish. Heart beating out of her chest she moves swiftly, kissing Alexander before pulling back acutely aware of crowd slowly moving by.

Alexander’s surprised expression morphs into an almost wistful smile.

“Give me my sin again,” he demands. Before she can respond his lips cover hers in a searing kiss leaving her breathless. Until she feels him pulling back, she keeps her eyes shut savouring the feel of his hands encircling her bare arms and his warm breath.

“Eliza, there you are!” Her eyes shoot open to see Angelica pushing through the crowd. “We better get out of here- wouldn’t want Daddy to see us on the evening news. Where have you guys been anyway? I was looking all over for you on the dance floor.”

“We found a fish tank,” she blurts out, smiling at the confused look Angelica throws at her.

Lafeyette returns grinning at them knowingly. “Sorry ladies, Hamilton and I better get going. Come on Romeo, time for us to leave,” he teases making a show of tugging Alexander along with him.

Alexander starts to walk backwards, his smile for her dopey and wide, “Good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow.”

“Is he drunk?” Angelica asks Eliza shaking her head.

“Drunk in looove!” Alexander shouts back.

Eliza’s laughter rings clear, and with one last lingering look she turns to follow her sister.

Angelica frowns cursing the cold temperature outside, the mansions lights grow dim behind them. Eliza can feel the goose-bumps spread up her bare arms but it’s as if the cold cannot touch her. She can still feel Alexander’s warm hands on her arms and waist, warm lips on her lips, no the night air does not dim the smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments and feedback. This was fun to write, hopefully inspiration strikes again.  
> PS: Angelica's costume was Wonder Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Alexander's puts his foot in it sometimes, don't worry he'll try to redeem himself.
> 
> Any guesses as to what Angelica's costume was?


End file.
